


Baby Mine

by flickawhip



Series: Circus Baby Imagines [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You Love Baby, and You prove it.
Relationships: Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Series: Circus Baby Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030038
Kudos: 5





	Baby Mine

"You can’t just do magic, you are magic." 

You speak softly as the girl comes closer. Baby has never been vocal about how she feels but you had seen how sad the girl was earlier. People had laughed, moved away, ignored her. Now you moved to sit with her, smiling up at her with all the sweetness you had in you.

“Look at you, my beautiful tall Baby girl.”

Baby had smiled, accepting the flattery with a soft murr of surprise. 

“What? Not used to being cared for?”

You ask the question softly. Baby blushes and shakes her head. 

“Oh darling Baby girl…”

You sigh the words, kissing her cheek gently.

“You are magical to me. Tall, sweet, beautiful and so smart.”

She beams then, a smile you know you’ll miss seeing if it ever goes away again. She’s too tender for what she is, but you like that. You like her. You always will.


End file.
